


The Light at the end of the tunnel

by YuiUltima



Series: Kh- The Princess and Her Black Angel [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Au That makes no sense but I'm still doing it, Flowers, Kairi and Vanitas become friends, Vanitas Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas is secretly a soft boy, Vanitas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), just random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiUltima/pseuds/YuiUltima
Summary: While in Radiant Garden, Vanitas meets a young girl who doesn't fear or runs away from him. The two sit down and she ends up giving him flowers.He comes back again and again, growing closer to her than he ever expected to.
Relationships: Aqua & Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kh- The Princess and Her Black Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> So this story/series is extremely random, like it kinda makes sense?(it really doesn't) I mean, Kairi is Pure Light and Vanitas is Pure Darkness, I really wish these two had at least one encounter in Kh3 cause I see them being best friends or at least good acquaintances . Anyway, this Au is basically a universe where after Ventus Destroys their heart, Vanitas ends up in the heart of Kairi instead of being destroyed. This series is basically the whole kingdom hearts timeline instead focusing on Kairi and Vanitas who is inside her heart.
> 
> This fic takes place during Birth by Sleep
> 
> (By the way, this is NOT a ship fic, they are simply going to be friends)

Vanitas had always been alone.

From the very beginning, ever since Master Xehanort had practically ripped him out of Ventus. That was just how things were, that was just how things were always meant to be so he didn't really mind or care about it in any way possible.

So when Terra had left his poor little brother alone, Vanitas couldn't help but laugh at how Ironic it was.

His little brother, the 'better part' of them, His _light_.

Was all alone.

Well, at least it was the perfect opportunity for him to trick Ventus into leaving that stupid world.

Now all he had to do was release unversed all over the worlds and wait for his younger brother to get stronger, so that he and ventus could finally forge the X-Blade and start the keyblade war.

Just like his Master wanted.

Exactly what he was born to do.

But of course, it got pretty tiring for him to release countless Unversed all over every single world he could find So Vanitas from time to time would always go to a world and rest up before following his Masters orders.

And today was one of those days.

After releasing his unversed in a distant world. Vanitas opened a dark corridor to a random world where he could rest, unfortunately the dark corridor led him to a world known as Radiant Garden.

A world he absolutely _despised_

Radiant Garden was a world practically filled with _Light_ , every corner of the world practically flowed with it. But he did have to admit, it was one of the most calming worlds out there so he didn't really argue, but just because it was calm didn't mean his opinions of the world changed, not even by a little.

So there he was laying on a field of flowers just outside the town. 

He took a deep breath, well, as best he could with his helmet on and enjoyed the deep silence that was being granted to him at the very moment. Only for it to be ruined for him as a squeaky young voice broke the sweet silence he was enjoying.

"Hi!"

Vanitas turned his head and stared at a young girl.

She had red, almost auburn short hair. Bright blue eyes that practically shined with light, she wore a pearl necklace around her neck as well as a dress and white shoes. But the most noticeable, and the most annoying feature in his part, was the bright light that emanated from her heart.

He hissed and sat up "What do you want?"

The tone of his voice caused her to blink, he was expecting her to run away from him or get annoyed by him or at least get scared of him! 

But instead, she sat beside him and smiled up at him "You looked lonely" she reached forward and grabbed a flower "Maybe you need some company to make you feel better!" She looked up at him and handed him the flower. But instead of taking it, he slapped her hand away causing her to let out a sharp cry and look at him with sadness. Which caused him to feel satisfaction. 

"I Don't need your company"

She frowned at him "But why?"

Such a childish question

"Because your 'company' would only annoy me." He laid back down and closed his eyes, expecting to hear her stand up and leave him alone. But instead she laid beside him and stayed Silent.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her. 

She was staring at the sky, her arms spread beside her, a smile on her face.

He looked away and asked “Why are you still here?”

And more importantly, why hadn't he struck her down already? This girl was getting on his nerves... but then again, she won't get in the way of his Master's plan, but still, she was getting annoying and he didn't like it.

She smiled at him "I told you, to keep you company" she paused "Grandma told me that nobody should have to be alone, besides, it’s such a nice day! Let's enjoy it together, ok?" she looked at him once more.

Vanitas stared at the sky, before once again closing his eyes and letting out a sigh "That's stupid"

"hm?"

"What your Grandma said. It's stupid, In case you haven't realized, Some people actually _want_ to be alone."

Kairi frowned "But that doesn't mean you _need_ to be alone Silly. Doesn't it get lonely?" she paused "I know I would be lonely if I were all alone. Having no friends, family, it all sounds so lonely" she frowned and looked at him "Why do you like being alone?

Vanitas huffed and stood up "It doesn't matter if I like to or not. I _have_ to be alone, that's just how it's meant to be"

Why was he telling her all this?

"Really? That sounds Awful"

Vanitas began to walk away with a huff and a quiet "Whatever"

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked under his shoulder, only to see Kairi run over to him with flowers in her hands. She stopped in front of them and smiled "You didn't take the flower I handed you, but..." she smiled up at him "Please take these flowers, and, if you ever feel lonely, then the two of us can play together!"

He sighed and turned around, grabbing the flowers from her hands. He stared at them and then back at her

"Your weird"

Kairi gasped "That's mean!"

Vanitas shrugged and turned away, walking away and once he was a further distance away opening a corridor of darkness and disappearing back to the keyblade graveyard. Once he stepped out of the corridor and stared at the flowers the girl had given him.

He stared down to the desert ground and sighed, taking in the silence around him. Vanitas clenched his hands around the flowers and breathed out. He was alone again, just like he was meant to be, just like he wanted to be.

**_"But That doesn't mean you need to be alone Silly"_ **

Vanitas tsked and threw the flowers on the ground, stomping on them and walking away from them, keeping his head high as he glared at the sky.

"What a fucking Joke, just who does she think she is?"

He stopped and let out an annoyed growl, summoning his unversed subconsciously as he gritted out “And more importantly why do I fucking care?” 

Then Vanitas stopped

He paused and breathed out, reaching a hand and laid it over his chest, a familiar feeling beginning to bloom in him.

_Ventus. He’s getting stronger_

Vanitas smirked

_Good. That means that the time is getting closer, His light and my darkness will become one… and I will finally complete my purpose, just like he has to complete his as well._

Vanitas let out a breathy laugh

 _Our time is almost here Little Brother. After this, everything that you and I have done won’t matter. Nothing Will matter anymore_

He clenched his fist and walked further into the Keyblade War

_After all, This is our Destiny_

**0Oo**

Feeling Ventus Get stronger made Vanitas anxious. 

This was after all the one and only chance he would have to become one with him, the one and only chance for him to claim the X-Blade and to witness the Keyblade War just as they had all those years ago.

And he would finally complete his purpose

And Xehanort would kill them and take the X-Blade for himself.

No matter how many times His Master would deny that, Vanitas knew that was his inevitable fate. But hey, At least he'll have some time to have fun with Ventus and Terra, as well as Aqua.

Vanitas couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the young woman.

Out of all of Eraqus' apprentices, she was the most persistent, Which was not fun for him. While he had been avoiding Ventus and he had never bothered going after Terra since he was the one the Master had claimed as his Vessel so that was out of the question, so that left Aqua being the only one he could mess with.

So he Decided to see what she was made of by summoning as many unversed as he could around the world she had been exploring.

Except that it backfired.

He hadn't expected her to be so strong and skilled.

The way she managed to defeat them all, even if she had been left breathless at the end. Surprised him.

Even if the way she became a Master was stupid in his opinion, he could definitely tell why she was worthy of the tile. 

Vanitas groaned, he stood up and summoned a dark corridor. He needed to find something to distract himself from that, and only one world came to mind, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, it was the only place he would be able to find a decent distraction.

**_"If you ever feel lonely, then the two of us can play together!"_ **

Vanitas sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this, he stepped through the corridor and vanished.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"It's you!"

Vanitas slowly nodded "Yeah, you said if I ever felt...Lonely, then the two of us could play together" _Even though I'm not exactly lonely and am actually trying to find a distraction...but you don't need to know that_

The girl grinned "Really?! Then the two of us can play" she paused and hummed, rapping her foot on the ground "We can play Hide and Seek in the castle! It's what me and Grandma do when I feel sad. We can even ask Ienzo to play with us!"

Vanitas couldn't help but raise an eyebrow underneath his helmet, yes he had heard of the castle, but what made him more confused was how this little kid was allowed into the castle while others (Such as himself) were not and were practically thrown out by the guards.

It was...strange.

Did this girl have some connections within the castle? That might be useful later...

He was pulled out into reality as the girl grabbed his hand, jolting, he pushed away and looked at her, speaking with a hiss in his voice "What the hell are you doing?" he couldn't believe this _brat_ grabbed his hand.

Just what the hell was wrong with this girl?

The girl jumped back, she took a small step back and looked at the ground. "I was just gonna ask you to take off your weird helmet"

He blinked. "What?"

She looked up at him and pointed at his face "The guards don't trust people who hide their faces, they won't let you into the castle and we won't get to play hide and seek!" she paused before mumbling "Besides... I kinda wanted to know what you look like"

Vanitas stared down at the girl, an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you really think I would do something so stupid like that?"

She blinked at him "It's not stupid! It's so that they'll let you into the castle" she huffed "They won't let you in if you have that weird helmet on"

"My Helmet isn't weird"

"It is! super weird and scary! I don't understand why you wear that thing" she paused "Or is it because your scared of anyone seeing your face, is it ugly? is that why you won't take it off"

Vanitas gritted his teeth "I'm not scared" he turned away as he mumbled "Am I'm not ugly"

The girl grinned "Then take it off, or... is that too hard for you?"

Vanitas looked back at him and couldn't help but give a small smirk.

_Looks like this girl actually has something in her._

He sighed and nodded "Fine, but the second we leave the castle I'm putting it back on, understood?"

"Yup!"

Vanitas took a deep breath, lifting his arms and slowly taking off his helmet. He heard a small gasp from the girl and turned to her, crouching in front of her and giving her the darkest smirk he could do.

"So? Do I **Scare** you?"

And then there were hands on his cheeks. He blinked and stared at the girl with his yellow eyes, only to see that she was grinning, staring at him with interest and amazement. "Huh?"

"You look so cool!" The girl jumped up and down "Your hair is spiky! and it's black, such a cool color. And your eyes are yellow, weird but it's a good kind of weird!" The girl grinned but then she paused "Oh.."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"I never told you my name" she stepped back and extended her hand "I'm Kairi! And you?"

He stared at the hand for a few seconds, before slowly raising his hand and grabbing hers, he let out a sigh and said "Vanitas, my name is Vanitas" he looked at Kairi and couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows when he saw her grinning

"What?"

"Nothing, now!" she turned around and began to pull him along "Lets go to the castle and play!"

The Castle was big, and the guards around it were certainly no joke.

Everywhere Vanitas went in search for Kairi, he would always find a guard standing nearby, keeping their eyes straight at him. As if they would strike at him at any moment if they see him as a sort of danger.

Which was kind of fair in all honesty.

But he had to admit, it was certainly getting annoying.

"Vanitas?"

He looked down at Kairi and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Do you not like the guards?"

"They keep staring at me"

"It's because of the strange clothes your wearing"

Vanitas rolled his eyes "First of all, my suit is not weird, second of all, their outfits look stupid. Besides, Just because I'm wearing this suit doesn't mean they should look at me with those glares. I haven't done anything"

At least not yet.

Kairi shrugged "I don't think their clothes are weird"

"Your wearing a simple dress, of course you don't think their clothes are weird"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He smirked "It means you have absolutely no style, but it's natural, your only just a kid after all"

Kairi pouted and glared at him.

Vanitas crossed his arms and leaned on the wall "So are we going to play or what?"

Kairi blinked, before grinning at him "You really were lonely!"

Vanitas scowled at her "I Wasn't Lonely, I simply needed a distraction"

"From what?"

_From My brother who still needs to get stronger, from the X-blade that we'll form when we become one, from knowing that Master Xehanort will just toss us aside in the end... From knowing that my role will almost be done._

"Just... some personal things, don't worry about it"

Kairi frowned, she looked behind him and smiled 

"Mr. Braig!

Vanitas looked to the side, and his heart (If he had one) stopped completely. It was him, the man his Master had told him about, he clenched his hands and gave him a dead look.

Braig grinned at Kairi "Hey there princess, taking care of yourself?"

"Yup!"

"Not getting into any trouble right?"

Kairi puffed her cheeks "I don't cause trouble, that's you!"

Braig gasped "Me? Cause trouble? As if! I would never do something like that" He stopped and glanced over to Vanitas, a smirk on his face, "Hey, Who's this? A new friend or something?"

Kairi smiled and looked at Vanitas "This is Vanitas, Me and Him are going to play Hide and Seek"

Vanitas simply gave Braig a glare

Braig smiled "You don't say, then shouldn't the two of you get going? Ansem the Wise should be coming back soon and you know how he gets when you're with a stray like this one" the last part was directed at Vanitas, and he could tell that Braig was not going to let this slide.

Kairi frowned "Vanitas isn't a stray!"

Braig shrugged "If you say so princess, Now" he sighed "I have some work to get done, so if you excuse me, I must get going"

"Ok! Bye Bye Braig"

Braig raised a hand at her and walked past the two, he gave Vanitas a glance before walking away.

It was just a simply glance, But Vanitas could read the words behind it

_"You better hope the old man doesn't find out about this"_

"Vanitas?"

He looked down "What?"

"Are you ok? Are you mad because Braig called you a stray?"

Vanitas shook his head "It's nothing" he paused "So are we going to play?"

Kairi smiled "Yeah, C'mon." She grabbed his arm and began to race towards another hallway, a part of Vanitas wanted to pull away and glare at her, but there was also a part of him that was actually... enjoying this, and that caused some weird feeling to bubble in his stomach.

**_Pop!_ **

Vanitas turned his head at the sound of something popping into existence, the very sound he had come to know as one of his unversed appearing. But this Unversed was different from the rest... he just didn't know how

"Vanitas?"

Vanitas shook his head "It's nothing"

He looked away and did his best to ignore the stare his unversed was giving him as the two of them walked away.

**0Oo**

The Strange Unversed was getting on his nerves.

Apart from it being different than the others, it seemed like Vanitas couldn't do anything to get rid of it. No matter how many times he tried to kill it or push it into darkness, it would always find a way back to him.

But what annoyed him the most was its appearance.

Its form was of a Flood. But Unlike the other Flood's Vanitas could create, this one was filled with _light,_ Its color was a soft yellow, and its eyes were a warm green. It reminded him of Ventus...

What confuses him most was why it came into existence.

Vanitas was filled with darkness, not light.

And he never felt Joy, he never felt anything like that.

Unless... it was because of Kairi

Vanitas hissed and jumped up, opening a dark corridor and heading towards Radiant Garden.

"Vanitas?!"

Vanitas didn't respond, simply grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her outside the town holding the Unversed underneath his arm where it wiggled out a bit and stared at Kairi. "Vanitas, What is that"

He stopped and looked around, making sure nobody was nearby before he sighed and placed the unversed on the ground. It looked around before zapping over to kairi and staring up at her.

Kairi stared down at it and picked it up, nuzzling it with her cheek "What a cute Kitty!"

_Huh?_

Vanitas blinked at the scene in front of him, and his eyes widened as the small unversed began to let out purrs. He looked at it and then looked back at Kairi "What the hell?! Why aren't you afraid of it?"

Kairi frowned "Because It's not scary, it's actually kinda cute"

Vanitas growled "That's just it! It's not supposed to be cute, it's supposed to be terrifying! Its supposed to be dangerous not-" he looked at it and sighed "It's not supposed to be like a cat"

"But your like a cat"

"Huh?" Vanitas turned and looked at Her "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your hair, your spikes kinda look like cat ears. And You sometimes hiss like a cat" Kairi smiled and sat down on the grass, the unversed stil in its hands "Besides, It isn't so bad that he isn't scary, I like him better this way"

"Yeah, but _he_ won't"

"Who Won't?"

_Shit..._

"Nobody, don't worry about it" He sighed and grabbed the unversed from her arms, Staring at it "It doesn't really matter, He'll get rid of it anyway so there's nothing you can say" 

Kairi jumped up "Then how about I keep it?"

"..What?"

Kairi smiled "You say that he doesn't want you to keep it, so I'll keep him safe for you. Does he have a name?" kairi reached out and grabbed it from his arms, staring at the small unversed with a grin on her face. 

Vanitas frowned "He doesn't have a name"

"Then can I name him then?"

Vanitas shrugged "Sure..."

Kairi smiled "Then I'm gonna name him... Neko!" The flood, now fully named Neko, Wiggled in her arms with Excitement almost as if it was happy that Kairi had chosen a name for it.

Vanitas stared at her, then he paused "Wait, Isn't Neko just another word to say Cat?"

"Yup!"

"So It's name is Cat?"

"No Silly, it's Neko! Right?" She looked down at Neko who nodded with her "See? He likes it" She giggled and placed Neko on the ground, Laughing as it began to zoom around the field of flowers. She looked up and smiled "I'll make sure to take good care of Neko, ok?"

Vanitas nodded "Yeah... T-Thankss..."

Kairi blinked, before she ultimately smiled and nodded "Your Welcome Vanitas"

Soon it had been time for Vanitas to return back to the Keyblade Graveyard.

After Seeing Kairi and Neko back to the town. He opened a dark corridor and disappeared. Unfortunately, Ventus had spotted him as he returned to the keyblade graveyard. Essentially starting a fight between the two.

A fight that he won

Ventus was still weak, Vanitas needed to release more unversed for him.

Vanitas would have destroyed Ventus, but that Mouse king got in the way before he could finish the job. Although that was probably the best, since his master would still needed Ventus.

"Well? Is he ready?"

Speaking of the Master...

Vanitas looked up "Not Yet, He's still far to weak"

Xehanort hummed "I see, so the time has yet to come. And You? have you done well in releasing your Unversed?" 

"Yes, Master"

"Good, then there should be no problem getting him to where we need them. And the other two, are they still failing Astray?" He could tell that from the 'two' he was referring to, he was actually speaking about Terra.

Vanitas smiled underneath his helmet "Terra is following the path you set for him, his darkness is growing stronger and his light is fading. Soon you will be able to take his body and his heart will be lost forever"

Xehanort nodded "Good"

Vanitas paused "Tell me Master, Once the X-blade is formed. Will the Keyblade War truly begin?"

Xehanort nodded "Of course, Would I ever lie to you, my apprentice?"

Vanitas knew better than to trust his words, so instead he stood up and opened a dark corridor.

"I'm going to go spread more of my Unversed"

And with that.

He was gone

**0Oo**

"And then there was this Woman! She had a weird looking sword and she was really Pretty!"

Vanitas couldn't help but groan internally.

He had gone back to Radiant Garden, but this time he had actually gone to release his unversed in the world. While he was scared at the beginning that his unversed would try and harm Kairi (As much as he hated to admit that)

But then Aqua and the King showed up and managed to save her.

Unfortunately that meant that the two of them got rid of his unversed, which meant they had returned to him, which meant he had felt the burning pain from the destruction. And the other more unfortunate news.

Kairi had touched Aqua's Keyblade, which meant she had been bequeathed, which meant she was going to have a keyblade one day.

Which meant they would possibly be enemies...

"Hey, Vani?"

Vanitas stopped, he turned his head "What did you just call me?"

"Vani!"

"Yeah, I heard you. But why?"

Kairi smiled and continued scratching the top of Neko's head. "It's a nickname! I wanted to give you one because I thought you would like it. Do you...hate it?"

Vanitas didn't really know what he thought about his 'Nickname', on one hand it was nice... to know that Vanitas had something that was all his, nobody in the world’s out there would have a nickname such as 'Vani' but on the other hand... It was just like when Aqua and Terra would Call Ventus 'Ven'.

It made him feel compared to him. 

Which he _absolutely_ despised.

But, it was nice.

"No, I like it. Thanks... Kai"

Kairi blinked "Is that my nickname?"

"I know, its bad don't have to rub it in"

"It's not that!" She grinned "I like it! I just thought you would have gone with something like 'Little red' Just Like Lea"

"Who's Lea?"

"A boy I know! He's my friend! Just like you"

Huh...

"Why are you... friends with me?"

"Hm?"

Vanitas opened his palm and stared at it "When we first met, I pushed you away and yet you still stayed. Why? is it so that you feel better about yourself? Is it so that you have an excuse to speak with a mo-"

"I wanted to be your friend"

"But Why?!" his voice grew louder, causing Neko to open his eyes and look up at him and Kairi.

"Why me, and not somebody else? You said that I looked lonely...but I need to know why, why you chose to become friends with somebody like me"

"Because you look sad"

"Huh?"

He blinked

Kairi smiled "My Mommy used to do what she could to make whoever was sad happy again, and My grandma always makes me feel happy when I'm sad too. So when I saw you, I thought you were sad and then the two of us played Hide and seek, and it looked like you had never had fun in your life. so.."

She grinned "I want to be your friend! That way I can make you happy! and we can have more fun together"

Vanitas stared at her, and then his eyes began to water. He lifted his hands and wiped the tears that had begun to fall. 

Kairi jumped up and hugged him, while Neko got on his lap and nuzzled him. And Vanitas continued to cry, he didn't know why, but he felt... _happy_. Opening his eyes to stare at Neko and reach his hand out and pet it.

_Is that what you are? Happiness?_

As if it could understand him, Neko nodded. 

Vanitas smiled and breathed out.

"Do you feel better?"

"...Maybe"

"That's good!" Kairi pulled away "So, Do you wanna play Tag?"

Vanitas stared at her, before sighing and nodded.

"Sure"

**0Oo**

Vanitas would always go to Radiant Garden to see Kairi Again.

The two of them would play in the castle, in the open field, they would pull pranks on people (Before they were caught and would apologize to the people they had pranked), and then they would always get some Sea Salt Ice cream and sit out in the open field.

They were pure Bliss.

But one day, After Dropping Kairi off at her house. Vanitas had bumped into Aqua in the town square, which meant it was time for Vanitas to go back to his usual act. 

"It's you! The masked boy Ventus mentioned"

Vanitas turned his head to her "Ah, and you must be Master Aqua. It's such a _pleasure_ to meet you, tell me, has my Little brother grown stronger? or is he still just as weak as he was the last time I fought him?"

Aqua frowned "Why would you want to know?"

Vanitas scoffed, walking down the stairs as he summoned the keyblade. "I don't have to answer to somebody like you. Besides, I was just worried about Ventus. After all, it would be such a shame if he were to be... Destroyed"

Aqua threw her arm back and summoned her Keyblade "Just who are you?! and what are you planning?"

Vanitas smirked "Me? Well, since you asked so Nicely." He placed his hand on his chest "I am Vanitas, and as for what I'm planning, well, I'm afraid that'll have to stay a secret. Now then"

He raced forward and clashed his keyblade with hers

"Let's get this party started, shall we?"

He lost the fight, and now he lies on the ground of the square.

Aqua walked beside him and placed her hand on his mask "Just who are you?"

Vanitas grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to jolt. He slowly sat up and looked up at her "Sorry Princess, I'm Afraid you won't get to see my face anytime soon" He let go of her wrist and stood up.

"I have to say, your stronger than you look"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Exactly what that means" Vanitas sighed and stretched "But other than that" he turned around and clapped his hands at her "Congratulations! You might be more useful than I thought"

"Just wait-"

"After all, it never hurts to have a-"

And then Aqua Grabbed him by the wrist, causing him to jump.

"You and me are going to _talk_ "

"So, What the hell was so important that made you grab me and practically drag me out of the town?"

"I want to know who you are"

"I already told you, I'm Vanitas"

"No. I want to know _who_ you are, why did you attack Ventus and Why did you call him your brother. Just- what's your problem" She frowned as Vanitas waved his hand at her, turning his back to her.

" 'Fraid I can't answer that, at least not yet" he paused and looked over his shoulder "Now, if you excuse me, I have to be goin-"

"VANI!"

He stopped and turned, he visibly froze as he saw Kairi running towards them with Neko beside him. He dropped his hands by his side and did his best to ignore the stare Aqua was giving him.

Kairi stopped in front of them and smiled at Aqua "Hi Mrs Aqua!"

Aqua leaned down and smiled "Hello Kairi, have you been Well?"

"Yup! Me and My grandma have been really careful, especially with those creatures showing up." She looked at Neko and picked him up "And Neko has been Keeping me safe too!"

Aqua blinked "Neko?"

Vanitas sighed "Weird name right?"

Aqua looked at him "Huh?"

Kairi pouted "It's not weird! It's cute, Right Neko?"

Neko nodded

Vanitas tsked "Whatever." he paused "What are you even doing here anyway, didn't you just go home?"

"Wait."

Both Vanitas and Kairi, as well as Neko turned to look at Aqua.

"You two know each other?"

"No"

"Yup! Me and Vani are friends"

Aqua looked at Vanitas, and he clenched his fist as she gave him a teasing look "Vani?"

"Listen." He placed a hand on Kairi's head "Only the kid gets to call me that, understood?"

Aqua covered her mouth as she giggled "Sure"

Vanitas groaned, "Anyway, answer my question. What Exactly are you doing here?"

Kairi smiled "I asked Grandma if I could stay out longer, and she said yes! So I wanted to see if you were still around so that we could go get Ice cream" she turned to look at Aqua "Do you wanna come to Mrs Aqua?"

Aqua looked at Kairi and nodded "Sure!" she stood up and grabbed the girls hand. Kairi extended her hand towards Vanitas, who slowly took it.

And the Three returned to Radiant Garden Hand in Hand

"It's difficult to believe that you're our enemy"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He gave her a scowl, one that Aqua could finally see now that he had taken his helmet off. 

Aqua smiled "From What Ven told me, you're cruel and a danger to the worlds. But with kairi, you're gentle and you laugh, nothing like how I imagined you to be" She jumped back as Vanitas pointed his keyblade at her.

"Don't misunderstand"

Aqua took a step back.

"Just because I'm 'Nice' to her, doesn't mean that my objectives have changed."

"And Just what exactly are your objectives?"

Vanitas lowered his keyblade and began to walk away "Again, that's for you to find out later on" He put his helmet back on "Remember, just because I didn't try to kill you a second time, doesn't mean I won't kill you later"

He opened a Dark Corridor.

"So if we fight again, Don't you dare hold back on me"

And then he was gone.

**0Oo**

And then the Visits to Radiant Garden stopped.

Vanitas would follow Ventus, Hoping to make him stronger by unleashing more Unversed.

Other than that he would just wander around the worlds, trying to ignore the aching feeling inside of him that was telling him to go to Radiant Garden so he could see Neko and Kairi.

But he Couldn't

Because the time was _so_ near. Ventus was growing stronger and Terra was still failing to the darkness, while Aqua was still following after them trying to complete the orders her master had given her. 

Orders that were supposed to keep her and Vanitas from ever crossing paths.

But now there he stood, in front of aqua with a wooden keyblade in his hand as he walked towards her, his helmet off as he saw no reason for him to still wear it since she knew what he looked like.

"We meet again, Master Aqua"

"Vanitas"

"I sense that Ventus is getting stronger, which means that the time is almost near"

Aqua frowned "What exactly is going to happen when the time comes?"

Vanitas looked at the wooden keyblade and tossed it over to Aqua, Who scrambled to catch it before she stared back at him. "Well, I guess It should be alright to tell you, after all, there's nothing you can do now"

He paused and smirked at her "Tell me, are you aware of something known as the Keyblade War?"

Aqua frowned "I read about it once, but what does that-" she gasped "You don't mean"

Vanitas nodded "You see, did you ever wonder why Ventus had no memories? Did you ever wonder why he was practically _empty_? It's because Master Xehanort Separated the two of us"

"What do you mean by Separate?"

"Every heart has light or Darkness. Our heart was no different, But Ventus didn't cut it, and so, Xehanort, out of the kindness in his heart, separated the two of us. Me, his darkness and Left Ventus with only his light to keep him alive." He paused "If you ask me, It's a miracle that he survived something like that. but if he hadn't then I guess the X-blade wouldn't be able to be formed"

"X-Blade?"

Vanitas sighed and spread his arms "A weapon of unknown power, that will be formed when me and Ventus finally become one!" he paused "So you see, In the end the Ventus you know and love will be gone, And Terra will become the Masters new vessel"

Aqua stared at him and stared at the wooden keyblade in her hands "But, Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping M-... Why are you helping Xehanort? You can't honestly think that this is the right thing to do"

Vanitas rolled his eyes "It's not about doing the right thing 'Master' Aqua. It's what I was **Born** to do, I thought you would understand that after I explained it all." He Paused "You think I'm like Ventus? Being Able to have a choice of who I am and What I want?"

He shook his head " **No** "

"Vani-"

"I **never** had a choice, just like Ventus doesn't have a choice but to join with me"

Aqua looked up "Ven would never agree to that and you know it!"

"Which is why I'll make sure he won't refuse"

"Huh?"

"I told you, didn't I? In the end I'm your enemy, And All that matters to me is completing my purpose. After that? Well, My purpose will be done and there will be nothing left for me"

"What about Kairi?"

Vanitas blinked 

"Your friends with her aren't you? How do you think she'll feel when you disappear, do you really think that she won't miss you? If you do, then your nothing but an Idiot following an astray path"

Vanitas scoffed "What do you know?"

"Nothing. But I still know when someone is hurting. And Vanitas, right now? You're hurting, Just like how Ven was in the beginning. Let us help you, I'm sure that Master Eraqus would be glad to take you in and teach you." She paused "You don't have to go down in the path of darkness"

Vanitas stared at her, before he turned around and began to walk away towards a dark corridor. 

He looked over his shoulder and stared at her "Yes I do, Because It's the only path I have to take"

And then he was gone once more.

**0Oo**

And now there he was.

Sitting on the flower field, which would probably be his last time.

"So your the Vanitas I've heard about"

He stopped and looked up, an old woman stood there, a smile on her face. She was handing him a Sea Salt Ice cream with a knowing look on her face, he slowly grabbed it before turning around and looking at the sunset.

"You haven't been coming lately"

Vanitas tensed up "Yeah, I've been...busy"

"I see..."

A tense silence followed.

Vanitas sighed "I-"

"Time is a painful thing is it not?"

"Huh?"

"You never know what Time will do to you. You never know how you'll turn out and you'll never know who you will become, for someone as old as me, time is limited, I never know when I'll leave this world and my Grandaughter behind"

She smiled at Vanitas "Kairi has always been a happy girl, but when you and her began to play, she was happier than I had ever seen her. But then You stopped coming and she grew sad. Me and Neko did what we could to make her feel better, but nothing we did worked"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen"

She smiled "It's alright, I'm sure you have your reasons"

Vanitas hummed 

_Yeah...Not exactly good reasons_

"Tell me, do you care about her?"

Vanitas glanced at her, before he slowly nodded "Yeah"

She smiled "Then, Can I ask you to do something for me? A Favor to be exact?"

Vanitas nodded

She smiled "Like I told you, my time in this world is short. And Kairi has no other family other than myself and Neko. So Vanitas, when I disappear, please take care of Kairi, protect her and keep her happy."

Vanitas stared at her, he smiled and nodded "I will"

She nodded "Thank you, Vanitas"

He nodded and leaned back.

He knew that this promise was something he wouldn't be able to keep, but he still made it. Why? He wasn't entirely sure, but he made it and if things turn out differently then he'll make sure to keep it.

He was sure of that.

**0Oo**

In the End, Things ended wrong.

He and Ventus had become one, and they had managed to form the X-Blade. 

But the Idiot began to fight back, all so that he could protect his friends...Vanitas couldn't even blame him for that, but still, He ruined everything. And Now he was about to disappear, breaking the promise he had made to Kairi's grandma, leaving Kairi all alone with nobody to protect her or to make her happy.

He tried, and failed to reach out for the X-Blade.

The only choice he had was to fall back into Ventus' heart and disappear... forever

**Vani? Can you hear me?**

His eyes widened 

_Kairi?_

_Is that you?_

Vanitas began to float towards a bright light, but it wasn't Ventus'.

No.

It was a light he had never felt before, a light that could only belong to one person and one person only.

_I See...._

_So this is your heart, It's so warm..._

Vanitas smiled

_Looks like... I'll be able to keep my promise after all..._

* * *

Kairi looked around the endless darkness, looking around.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out

"Vani!"

She received no response, she sighed and stared at her feet. Only for her to sense something nearby, she looked around "Vani? Are you here? Can you hear me?"

**"I'm Here"**

She gasped, in front of her was an orb of light, it was small and dull. She frowned and held it close to her "Your so...small"

She heard Vanitas laugh

**"I never had much light inside me so...It isn't really a surprise to me"**

She frowned "What is this place? Why is it so...warm? even do its so dark around me"

 **"This is your heart Kairi. It's filled with light, that means that the darkness won't be able to hurt you"** she heard Vanitas take a shuddering breath **"Unfortunately, I don't have enough time left"**

"What do you mean?"

**"There was so much Darkness around me, and I was about to Vanish. But then, I heard your voice and Followed it and Now I'm here with you."**

"You sound...sad?"

**"I won't be able to keep my promise, Kairi."**

"What promise? and why not?"

 **"I promised to come back to you and protect you from any danger but...I failed and now, I need to go to sleep..."** Vanitas's heart began to dull more **"Every second that passes by, I can feel myself fading away"**

Kairi gasped "Is there anything I can do?!"

**"Actually... Is it alright if I stay here? Within your heart?"**

Kairi blinked, and then she smiled "Yeah, if it'll make you feel better"

Vanitas let out a dry chuckle **"Thank You... And Kairi?"**

"Hm?"

**"I Promise I'll come back to you"**

Kairi smiled "I know you will"

She brought Vanitas's heart closer to her, until it vanished within her.

A sudden bright light overtook her as everything around her disappeared. 

Kairi smiled and breathed out, she looked up at the sky and smiled, placing a hand on Neko's head. 

"Are you alright now, Kairi?"

She looked at her Grandmother and nodded "Yup!"

"And what about Vanitas?"

Kairi paused and smiled "It's alright, he promised he would come back... and I believe him."

She leaned back and took a deep breath

_"I'll be waiting for you, Vanitas"_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is the beginning of Vanitas' and Kairi's weird friendship! Oh and Neko too.
> 
> I might have done a poor job with Vanitas, but hey, I went for it. Also, I want to note that while Yes Kairi is still a child I like to believe that thanks to her grandmother she was at least a little bit more knowing for a 5 year old.(And yes, I am planning on making Kairi and Riku the same age, which would make Sora the youngest. The reason for this is because while I do know that Sora and Kairi are the same age, that age being 4 years old in case you didn't know, anyway the reason will show up later, in a later story of this series) Anyway, This is it! The prologue of a weird Au that definitely makes no sense but I'm still doing it.
> 
> Alright, so this series will basically go through all the main games. Kh1,CoM/Days, Kh2,DdD and KH3. And before anybody potentially asks, No Melody of Memory will not exist this Au and not because I don't like the game but because the events from Kh3 that Eventually lead up to Melody of Memory will not happen. The Fics will cover all the games and while Sora will still be the 'Main protagonist' he will not be the focus of the fics, instead they will focus on Kairi and Vanitas being Friends as well as Kairi learning about Vanitas and what happened to him(Since that wasn't established in this) As well as learning how to use a keyblade from early on. And Vanitas will learn about Light and About emotions and stuff like that.
> 
> Don't wanna spoil it to you guys.
> 
> So, please tell me your thoughts and I hope you guys have a Fantastic day! and hope that you guys stick around for this series.


End file.
